Mobile devices, such as mobile phones, smart phones, tablets, and other portable devices, are pervasive among users. As a result, service providers and network providers continue to strive to improve wireless services, in terms of types of service (e.g., location-aware services, multimedia services, etc.), access, performance, etc. Given the growing demand for wireless service, wireless bandwidth is gradually becoming a precious commodity.